1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic acid salt of amlodipine (2-[(2-aminoethoxy)methyl]-4-(2-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-6-methyl-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylic acid 3-ethyl 5-methyl ester), represented by the following formula 1, its preparation method, and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same as an effective ingredient. 
2. Description of the Prior Art
With activity to block calcium channels in the body, amlodipine is used for the treatment of hypertension. This calcium channel blocker is found in many prior arts.
European Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 89,167 discloses acid salts of amlodipine which can be formed from acids which may form nontoxic acid addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable anions, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, acetate, maleate, fumarate, lactate, tartrate, citrate, gluconate, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,490 introduces a pharmaceutical composition containing as an active ingredient S-(−)-amlodipine which possesses potent activity in treating hypertension without adverse effects associated with the administration of the racemic mixture of amlodipine.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,303 and Korean Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 1989-3375 disclose amlodipine besylate, saying that amlodipine besylate is superior to other salts of amlodipine, such as hydrochloride, acetate and mesylate in physicochemical properties including (1) solubility, (2) stability, (3) non-hygroscopicity, and (4) processability for tablet formulation.
However, since amlodipine besylate in current use is relatively low in solubility at pH 1-7.4, there is a need for novel salts which are of sufficient solubility, so as to increase the bioavailability of amlodipine and easily formulate its injections. Additionally, amlodipine besylate has been found to be sensitive to light. Therefore lysates are generated when the salt is exposed to light.
Further, amlodipine besylate is disadvantageous due to benzene sulfonic acid being used in its production process. That is, benzene sulfonic acid is difficult to industrially treat because it is corrosive and toxic. In addition, its high hygroscopicity requires special procedures for transport, delivery and use. Another disadvantage is that the water content of benzene sulfonic is too high, amounting to about 10%. In order to avoid these problems, ammonium benzene sulfonate is employed as an alternative, but with the concomitant generation of ammonia gas. This method needs additional processes for absorbing and inactivating ammonia gas (PCT Publication No. WO1999/52873).